The invention concerns frame-assembling machines employing staples and relates more specifically to an adaptation allowing hanging clips to be fixed in place on the backs of frames, instead of the staples.
A frame-assembling machine employing staples is known to comprise a stapling table, the work surface of which carries two raised bars arranged perpendicular to one another and acting as abutments for the two mouldings intended for assembly. In the angle formed by the abutments there is located a staple-dispensing system composed of a guide and a hammer intended for insertion of the staples into the underside of the mouldings. At the moment of stapling, a counter-abutment above the table moves in a downward direction so that it is applied to the top of the mouldings and holds them in position against the stapling movement.
This kind of known machine accordingly allows only staples of various sizes to be fixed in place for the assembly of frames.
The Applicant has become aware that there would be interest in considerably widening the field of use of the machine by using its basic structure and mechanisms yet adding thereto a system by virtue of which a clip could also be applied to the back of a frame, this being done in a manner that is rapid and simple for the user, without installing or removing mechanisms. For that purpose, the Applicant has implemented an adaptor which, by means of a simple movement of rotation, makes it possible to pass from the application of a staple to the application of a clip, and vice versa, simply by adding an accessory to the existing work surface.